The Twilight Saga: The New Comers
by JBFaVoRiTeGiRl1
Summary: This is the 5th book in the Twilight Saga. This is continued from Breaking Dawn. This is going to be a great story that you should read and please review. Theres going to be heartbreak, CELEBRITIES, and a lot more things that you will be DYING to hear!
1. Chapter 1: Disbelief

Twilight Saga: Continued from Breaking Dawn

The New Comers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga nor do I own any of the celebrities I feature in my story. If I did I wouldnt be on this site.

I couldnt believe it. Is it real? It all seemed like a dream. Everytime I looked in the mirror, I still couldnt believe that this happened to me. I mean, I love my new life, but im just not use to being so, so... unnormal and beautiful. Its an undescribable feeling. I have no emotions, yet I feel something, something deep down inside of me, waiting to burst out. I couldnt tell what it was, but I know one day it may just burst out. I turned away from the mirror before I got to deep into thought. I walked downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie before I left to see Edward. I stayed with Charlie for a few days to spend time with him. Charlie was seated at the table, reading the newspaper. I could see from a distance that the headline was "Another Attack". I thought to myself, another attack? We killed Victoria, James, and Laurent. Is there another? Impossible. We searched everywhere. I then walked to the table. Charlie didnt even bother to look at me. Not even a glimps. He stared at the paper in disbelief.

"Impossible! I thought we got all of them!" he said, "Says here that theres been another attack near the reservation." I stared in disbelief. My mouth dropped open. Charlie gave me an awkward look and then started talking to me.

"Look Bells, I dont want you to be worried. We will take care of it." he said in a calm voice. You could tell he was trying to hold back the anger.

"I know. Hey I got to go. See you later." I got up, and gave him an awkward hug. The smell of blood was so mouth watering. But I didnt want to hurt my father. Thats whats holding me back from killing him. I quikly left the house. Of course,Edward was already here. He had to make sure I didnt do anything to my father. I have only been a vampire for a few months, so I have to take precautions when im around humans. I got in Edwards car. He left in a hurry.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He seemed perturbed.

"Theres been another attack. We dont know who it is this time. We smell there scent, but we dont recognize it." He drove quiker and quiker. We got to the Cullens in only a few minutes. I realized, that even the wolf pack was here. I guess this was a huge dillema.

"Bella!" Alice shouted "Thank God you are alright!"

"Whats going on?" I had no idea what they were talking about. Im a vampire. I can protect myself.

"Come inside. Theres something we need to talk to you about." Said Carlisle.

COMMENT NOW! WANT ME TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER? ITS GONNA BE WAY BETTER! COMMENT!

Come on, you know you want to :)

\/


	2. Chapter 2: I Need Answers

**Twilight Saga: Continued from Breaking Dawn**

**The New Comers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga nor do I own any of the celebrities I feature in my story. If I did I wouldnt be on this site.**

**Chapter 2: I Need Answers**

** I walked into the living room. Everyone was here. The atmosphere in the room was very stressful and intense.I was holding Renesme, until Edward came by and took her to his seat.**

**"Please sit." Esme insisted. I sat in the big chair next to Rosalie who also seemed very worried. There was a long silence, but then I had to say something to get this awkward silence to stop, and get some answers.**

**"Whats going on," I asked "we killed all the vampires. Theres nothing else out there. Right?" **

**"It seems that there is. Victoria, Laurant and James were all under control of another vampire. We are not sure who this vampire is." Jasper explaned. "Im sure we can get this vampire in time." **

**"In time for what?" I asked. When I said that, everyone stared at me. They looked at me as if I had done a horrible crime or something. Emmitt got up, sighed, and handed me a note. The note was small, and it was very dirty. I turned it around and I saw my name on the front of it. I opened it up.**

**"You may have killed them, but my work is not done. You may be a vampire now, but I will make sure you die before the next eclipse." I stared at this for a few seconds until one of the wolf pack members broke the silence.**

**"The next eclipse is next month. How will we kill the vampire before that if we dont even know who the vampire is?" asked Sam. His voice seemed full of anger.**

**"We will find a way." Edward insisted," We need the wolf pack to search north, half of the vampires search east, and the other half search south. Teams are Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper. You are searching east. Bella, Carlisle and I will search south. Emmitt, you go with the wolf pack."**

**"What!," shouted Emmitt "I am not going with these dogs!" **

**"Emmitt," Esme said in a calm voice "do it for Bella." Emmitt sighed and walked over to the wolf pack. **

**"Now, we must head out." Edward said. **

**"Wait!" I said " Renesme! What about her!" **

**"I'll stay with her" Jacob said. **

**"Jacob, you need to come with us" I explaned.**

**"No Bella, you have enough people going. I can stay behind amd watch Renesme." I stared at Jacob. I wanted him to come but, I cant leave her alone. And I can trust Jacob... I think.**

**"Alright. But please, if I need you, promise you will be there."**

**"Bella, if there is anything that will even come within 1 mile of you, and its dangerous, just know that I will be the first one there to protect you." I was so thankful at that point to have a friend like Jacob. I hugged him, gave Renesme a kiss and hug, and left. The search was on. We all went together to a point in the woods and then stopped.**

**"Ok, this is our last chance to see eachother for a while. Or forever. I guarantee that one of you will not be coming back, so everyone, say your goodbyes." Carlisle explaned. We all gave eachother a hug.**

**"Bella, just know that we all love you, and nothing will happen to you. We will make sure we kill that vampire before it even touches you. We will all be dead before you die." Alice said.**

**"No you wont. I will make sure you guys stay alive" I said. After all the hugs, everyone went out for the search.**

**COMMENT NOW! WANT ME TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER? ITS GONNA BE WAY BETTER! COMMENT!**

**Come on, you know you want to :)**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hunt For Life

Chapter 3: The Hunt For Life

We all set out on the search for the mysterious vampire. My team, Carlise, Edward and I, were searching south. We couldn't catch this vampires scent for some reason… Was this vampire in a different "tribe" or something?

"Edward, how come we cant track down this vampire by its scent? " I asked Edward. He flashed me a disturbed look and then frowned.

"Unfortunetly, we think its something else." Edward looked at me again as he said this. The words came out of his mouth as if they were choking him. He continued. "Some vampires at birth don't become 'normal' vampires. That's why I didn't want you to become one of us. But of course your persistent attitude caused me to cave in and make you one." He looked as if he wanted to end this conversation, but I didn't want it to end. It was just the beginning.

"What do you mean not 'normal'?" I asked. Of course my persistent attitude would come out in this conversation.

"Sometimes when we transform people into vampires, they don't turn out normal. Example : When I lived in Alaska, I lived with this vampire family. They wanted a new addition to the family, so, they went searching for a child. They got a 12 year old girl named Taylor. She had hazel eyes with beautiful gold and brown wavey hair. She left her family because they were beating her. So, the vampire family tried to turn her into a vampire. When they bit her, she didn't have the same reaction as other people do when they get bit. She didn't have any pain. She just passed out. The vampire family took her to their house, but the next day when they checked the room they left her in, she was gone. They haven't seen her since."

I stopped in place. Edward stopped right next to me, trying to comfort me.

"So they couldn't trace her scent?" I asked.

"No. They don't have a strong scent. We caught a tiny glimpse of what it smelt like. We are positive that there is a vampire out there, but we don't know where it went and what it wants." Edward hugged me slightly and gave me a little kiss. We realized Carlisle was waiting for us the whole time.

"You guys done? I mean take your time in all but we got a vampire to catch." Carlisle said in a sarcastic tone. I chuckled a little. We started running again until we got to the next town.


	4. Chapter 4The Town

The Twilight Saga: The New Comers.

Chapter 4: The Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

~ The town did not have a high population. It almost seemed dead. There were a few houses, none of which seemed like they had many people living in them. I walked further down the road to see a mini store, a hotel, and an apartment complex. They also seemed dead inside. Edward, Carlisle and I walked toward the hotel. We walked inside but nobody was at the front desk. We waited for a few more minutes until a man walked in. He wore a hat that almost completely covered his face. He had a jacket on, and some pants on. He walked over, looked at us and gave us a bad look. Obviously he was staying here and for some reason we were not welcome. He took the elevator, and we figured we would take the elevator as well.

We all walked in the elevator, sort of crowded, but Carlisle and Edward didn't seem to mind. The other man seemed angry, but what could we do about that. Suddenly and unexpectingly he started talking to us.

"You know, you could have waited. You should have taken the other elevator. Would have given me some more space." He said this in a very cold tone.

"Sorry sir, but we just need to stay somewhere. Sorry for being in your way," Edward said in a friendly tone. "My name is Edward, this is Carlisle and this is my wonderful wife Bella."

"My name is Aaron, Aaron Samuel. Got here a few days ago. Came from Kansas. Where y'all from?" Aaron asked. Now starting to get more talkative.

"Were from Forks, Washington." I said. Aaron flashed us a disturbing look, as if Forks was a murder town or something.

"I used to live there. Lived in house a few miles on the outskirts of Forks. My mama lived in a house a few miles down from me, but she passed away a few years after living there." Aaron looked at us, and then suddenly we heard the DING from the elevator. It had gotten to the floor he was staying on.

"Well night folks. Hope to see you again." He walked down the hall, and then the elevator shut. We pushed floor 11 and stayed in one of the rooms for the night. Of course, we didn't sleep, just needed to talk for a while. There were so many questions that had to be answered, so many that were probably unanswerable. Many of them had to do with the man in the elevator. What happened to his mom? What house was he staying at? Did he see a vampire or werewolf? More and more questions popped into my head every second. Just wished I could get all the answers….


End file.
